legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Retribution (LL)
"Retribution" is the thirteenth episode of Legoland Season 1. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis The betrayal of Dr. Pittman is revealed as the Crystallines use stolen equipment along with the technology in Dr. Infernos base to throw Legoland into eternal night and eventually destroy it. Plot A cool day at Legoland... Jack, James, John, Dave and Mitch along with most of the employees of Legoland are gathered in and around the main space port. Jack, James and John are on top of the main command room. Jack makes a short speech, he tells everyone that we are all gathered here to witness the activation sequence of Legolands fifteenth satellite. He passes the microphone to James. He explains that the Legolands were set up to push science to its limits, we here at Legoland 7 have certainly done that. He says that the satellite is design to allow us to scan planets and other solar systems over a parsec away, further than Legoland standard Main Transmitter Dish, that has not been returned yet might I add. Some people chuckle. John then takes the mic and explains how the satellite works. He says that it uses Dark Matter resonance and refraction to accurately scan regions of space very far away. Jack says without further ado, let the new Dark Matter satellite become online! Dave inside the main command room presses a button activating the satellite, he then says that he is receiving telemetry. Legoland cheers but in the background Dr. Pittman is seen in a lab alone watching it all from out of the window. He then goes to his laptop and tells the Crystallines that the satellite is online and that they can proceed. The intro sequence and titles then appear. After the celebration of the satellite, John is sent to go and see whats taking the engineering bay so long to repair the Main Transmitter Dish. He arrives in the engineering bay and finds Walter. He tells him that they have not got the dish. Mitch acts surprised and goes to report it to Jack. He arrives at Jacks office and tells him of the news. Mitch is waiting at the door. Jack acts supplied to the news and tells him to speak to James, he, should know where it is. John leaves and Mitch enters. Mitch tells Jack that I think its time we sorted out our traitor. Jack agrees and tells him to put together a team. Dr. Pittman is seen in his cabin, everything is cleared out and packed into bags. He is seen destroying his Signal Scrambler and his laptop. The 5 ionised Celios Crystals are put into a bag as well. He then leaves his cabin along with all of his belongings and heads for the ship yard. When there he gets into a shuttle and takes off. He quickly makes a small modification to the wiring in the back before heading out to a cave. When he gets there he puts the Main Transmitter Dish into the shuttle as well and then travels to the old location of Legoland. Mitch and two members of The Security Team are seen walking with weapons to Dr. Pittmans cabin. They arrive and ask to enter, there is no response. They force open the door to find nobody there and the room completely cleared out. Mitch checks in with Jack and he says dam. A security guard goes up to inspect his laptop. He opens it and Mitch shouts no. Suddenly the laptop explodes destroying the cabin and injuring the three people present. James heres the explosion and rushes back to the main command room, he enters and ask Jack what happened. He tells him that Dr. Pittman is a traitor, he has secretly been saboutrshing Legoland. Dave who is also present asks to what end. Jack says that they don't know. Jack then speaks through the PA System asking everyone to look for Dr. Pittman and if they see him use cations as he is most likely armed. John says to Jack that a shuttle left the ship yard undetected, the doctor managed to mask its Ion trail so they cant track it. James says that we will have to find him using ships. Jack agrees. Dr. Pittman arrives at Dr. Infernos base, he feels his shuttle down the shaft and reaches the metal doors put in place to stop the Crystallines from breaking through. He uses his ships Laser Blaster to break through it. He then flies through the small shaft and arrives in the central chamber of the base where many Crystallines are gathered. They welcome him and take the Main Transmitter Dish and the 5 ionised Celios Crystals out of his ship. The boss Crystallines is first seen here, he is much bigger than the others. He then uses the crystals to power the Main Transmitter Dish, it is then connected to some of the controls in Dr. Infernos base. They then use the codes Dr. Pittman sent them to gain control of Legolands new satellite. The boss Crystallines says very good work. One of the Crystallines then sends out a signal to the satellite. In the main command room John alerts Jack that the new satellite is being accessed from a remote source. Jack asks what it is doing. John says that it is turning to face Legoland and that it is now powering up. Dave asks how they hell they have managed to do this. Jack says that Dr. Pittman must of stolen codes. James says that he is detecting a large buildup of Dark Matter. Suddenly it fires causing the sky to turn black blocking out all light from Celios's sun, Australis, Legoland is thrown into darkness. The G-man watches from his office as everything fades to black. The main command room receives a Communication Request from Dr. Infernos base, they answer it and the Crystallines are on the other end. They tell Legoland that this is their world and that they will protect it by destroying you all. Jack tells the to try and then the communication is cut off. Mitch is ordered to deploy the security team all around Legoland to protect the workers from the Crystallines. John tells Jack that another satellite is being accessed, it is being aimed at Legoland. The satellite then enters the atmosphere and is target to hit Legoland. Dave says that it is only small and will not cause too much damage. James calls for Walter, Luther and Slick to enter the main command room. They all do and try to work on a way to stop that satellite. But it is too late, the satellite at high velocity slams into the storage area of Legoland, luckily there are no personnel present there at the time. Jack sends a Communication Request to the Crystallines, they answer. He tells them stop and asks them what they want. The reply and say the want Legoland off their planet. Jack says they can't. The boss Crystalline says that they will destroy Legoland piece by piece until it is gone with the help of Dr. Pittman. James asks why he targeted a storage facility, boss Crystalline says for them to check their scanners, the communication then ends. Dave scans Legoland, they see that a deadly gas known as Petrasene has burst out of its canisters. The impact of the satellite releases enough of it to kill everyone in Legoland. Using the PA System James tells everyone to get inside and seal all entrances and windows, if possible they needs to access gas masks or any other kind of air protection. He also says for everyone to secure weapons as the Crystallines will most likely invade. Jack asks how long it will be before it gets inside the main command room. Slick says its already seeping in. James says that he has started work on a small experimental Force Field Generator. Walter activates it. The field only covers the main command room and extends a few meters out around the main space port runways but it will stop the gas from getting in. Everybody is relieved and attempts to find a way to save Legoland. In the chemical lab, Billy Han and Susanne Gates are safe as the lab has a special bio filter. Susanne says that we have to help save Legoland. Billy agrees and tells her that they needs to suit up and cross the main space port. Susanne says that she does not want to but must in order to save Legoland. They both put on HEV suits. In Dr. Infernos base the boss Crystalline ses that Legoland have erected a Force Field around their main command room. He gives Dr. Pittman a gas mask and orders him to go in and deactivate it. They tell him that he know all of Legolands systems and can easily sneak in without being detected so it is only him who can do it. They promise him that if he does this one last job, they will take over Legoland and he along with the boss Crystalline can rule together. He says that he better keep his promise, he then proceeds to his shuttle and flies to Legoland. In the main command room everyone is trying to device a plan. Suddenly John says he is detecting two life forms on the outside of the Force Field. James asks if they are Crystallines, he says they are human. Jack tells him to drop the Force Field and let them in. He does so and the two people enter the man command room. It is Billy Han and Susanne Gates, both wearing HEV suits. They say that they have mass produced the HEV mark 2 and have brought enough for everyone in the room. James says that before we go out there we need to make a plan. Luther says he has an idea. He believes that if we created a strong Quantum Field using the Main Transmitter Dish it will act like a Dark Matter Reactor and split the Dark Matter. Dave says its a good idea but we don't even have the Main Transmitter Dish let alone enough power for it to create such a strong field. Walter suggests that we send a powerful electromagnetic pulse that should overload the satellite rendering it inert. James says its a good idea but we don't have any means to send it out. Jack then suggests to use the Solar Station, it acts just like a big transmitter. James shouts that it will work! John says that you will have to walk it, the Dark Matter bubble surrounding the sky is disrupting the propulsion systems. Jack says that they need to get weapons so everyone suits up and they head for the weapons cache in the main space port next to the runway. They all arm up with weapons such as a Desert Eagle , Glock 17 and a 12 Gauge Shotgun. Dr. Pittman enters the main space port and watches while the primary staff and getting weapons. He then throws a Laser Grenade at the main command room, it explodes knocking out the Force Field but also throwing debris into his gas mask destroying it. He coughs and tries to breathe while the Legoland team clock on. Jack orders for the team to split up and engage the plan, the will regroup later. James, Dave and Walter will head for the Solar Station, Jack, John and Billy will go after Dr. Pittman and Luther, Slick and Susanne will remain and guard the main command room. Dr. Pittman runs into the labs for cover, he is hurt by the toxic gas. The team head after him. James, Dave and Walter run out of Legoland and head for the Solar Station. Meanwhile the boss Crystalline is watching what's going on. He is glad that Dr. Pittman managed to get rid of the Force Field but he is not happy and is annoyed that the Legoland workers have suits against the gas. He starts to send in some Crystalline to attack. Dr. Pittman takes a ground vehicle and leaves Legoland, so does the team chasing after him. They both arrive at Dr. Infernos Base. Dr. Pittman is badly hurt and keeps coughing as he enters the elevator down to the base. Jack, John and Billy get into an elevator and follow him down. Dr. Pittman arrives at the bottom of the shaft and falls out of the elevator, he crawls along the corridor badly hurt not being able to breathe. The team arrive a the bottom. John gets his Scanner out and detects 1 human life sign and many other Crystalline life signs. The team reach the end of the shaft and see the main chamber, the doctor is no where to be seen. The team is then suddenly ambushed by the Crystallines and tied up. James, Dave and Walter arrive at the Solar Station. They get inside and tell Guy Horton and Russell Soto the situation and what they must do. All of the team work together to modify the station to emit the electromagnetic wave. In Dr. Infernos Base the boss Crystalline orders for all of the Crystallines to go and invade Legoland. There were about 50 of them, they left and only the boss Crystalline was left. He said he is now going to kill Jack, John and Billy. He comes up to them ready to kill when suddenly out of nowhere bullets are fired and incapacitate him. Mitch and his HECU appear from the shadows and kill the boss. All the team are happy but surprised to see the HECU and Mitch. Jack asks what the hell happened, how are you here. Mitch explains that he awoke by after the blast injured, he used his Communicator to contact the HECU and tell them that he needed medical attention. They took him to their small compound just outside of Legoland where they monitored the situation. The best course of action was to get into this base and take them out but there were too many so we stayed and hid. When the time was right we leaped out and saved you. Billy said that it was a cool story but now all of the Crystallines were headed for Legoland so that was where the HECU was most needed. All of the team left for the surface. Jack, John, Billy, Mitch and all of the HECU arrive at Legoland. The group has HEV suits and PCV's so they could all enter and join the fight. Many of the scientists and security guards that were sealed inside the labs helped to fight. The whole of Legoland turned into a large battle field. James, Dave and Walter along with Guy Horton and Russell Soto managed to reconfigure the Solar Station to emit a high frequency electromagnetic pulse straight at the satellite. They activated the station, a large beam of energy shoot up from it into the sky. The satellite was overloaded and its circuits burned out. The Dark Matter bubble around them started to fade. They had done it. They then go back to Legoland. The battle was over. The gas dissipated and the Legoland was safe. Most of the Crystallines were killed, the others that remained boarded hidden Crystalline Crafts and flead. James said that we really need a bigger and faster HECU. Jack agreed and made James main priority to improve the Force Field generator and arm Legoland with weapons. Repair crew went to start fixing Legoland and medical team went to hep people who had breathed in the gas. Dr. Pittman was never found but presumed dead due to breathing in too much of the Petrasene gas. Dr. Infernos Base is sealed off once again, employees return to their place and Legoland returns to normal. Billy Han and Susanne Gates are in the chemical lab. He says that it was a hell of a day and that he could really do with some food. Susanne says ok lets go out fr dinner, she then ass if he wants to play any Laser Hedron after, he agrees. James approached Jack in his office. Jack asked what he wanted. James revealed that he and Walter have recently been going over the data from the portal experiment in the Iso Temple. He says that they might of just found a way to control the Hackabot portal. Jack looked intrigued and looked at the PDA in James's hand. The episode ends there. Category:Legoland Episodes Season 1